In this second revised submission, the applicant details studies to examine mechanisms regulating vascularization of the normal prostate. Based on consideration that: (a) prostatic vascularity is androgen modulated, and (b) endothelial cells lack androgen receptors, the applicant proposes that androgen-mediated prostatic angiogenesis is indirectly effected by the potent angiogenic factor, vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF). It is believed that expression of VEGF is androgen-modulated in non-endothelial prostatic cells.